Scheiße mein Dope ist weg
[[Bild:Tisch1.JPG|right|thumb|170px|'Scheiße !! Wo ist mein Dope ???']] Ihr kennt sicher die Situation: Ihr hattet einen gemütlichen Abend mit euren Freunden, ein schöner Joint ( oder auch zwei ) komplettieren den Genuss. Am nächsten Morgen wacht ihr dann auf, ein heftiger Kater hat sich auch eingeschlichen, und ihr merkt: Scheiße, mein Dope ist weg. Ja... diese Anleitung hilft euch in 10 Schritten, euer Dope wiederzubekommen. *'Schritt 1:' Als erstes sollte man gucken, ob nicht irgendwo noch die Notpackung gebunkert ist. *'Schritt 2:' Der Tatsache bewusst, das ihr euren Verstand in spätestens 6 Stunden verliert, solltet ihr trotzdem die Ruhe bewahren und erst einmal mit Alkohol substituieren. *'Schritt 3:' Mit Hilfe des Küchenmessers, werden alle Freunde befragt, die noch im Chaos eurer Wohnung herumliegen. *'Schritt 4:' Ist diese Befragung ohne Erfolg, benutzt euer Klo und kotzt euch richtig aus. Vielleicht findet ihr in dem Erbrochenen noch Restbestandteile eures Dopes. *'Schritt 5:' Um an eine Waffe zu kommen ( warum auch immer ) erschlagt den nächstbesten Jäger, um dessen Schrotflinte in euren Besitz zu bringen oder bedroht ihn mit eurem Messer. *'Schritt 6:' Bewaffnet mit Gewehr, besucht ihr dann die eine oder andere Villa in der Gegend. Achtet darauf, dass die Villenbewohner zum Zeitpunkt des Besuchs außer Hause sind! Solltet ihr auf dem Weg älteren Damen begegnen, wendet sanfte Waffengewalt an und überprüft deren Handtaschen auf Antidepressiva und Beruhigungs- oder Aufputschmittel. *'Schritt 7:' Sofern ihr kein Kokser seid, beachtet bitte Schritt 6 nicht. *'Schritt 8:' Alternativ könnt ihr auch Plantagen in euere Nähe suchen oder den Weg zu einer Drogenberatungsstelle antreten, vielleicht wissen die ja, wo euer Dope geblieben ist. Falls nicht, lasst ein kurzes Beratungsgespräch über euch ergehen und tut so, als ob ihr gewillt wäret, euren Drogenkonsum vorrübergehend einzuschränken. *'Schritt 9:' Sind keine Plantagen in der Nähe - weint oder raubt die nächstbeste Apotheke aus !!! Versucht dabei, gezielt an die Vorräte von Psychopharmaka und synthetischen Opiaten zu gelangen und ballert nicht wahllos in der Apotheke rum, denn Todesopfer bringen euch nicht wirklich weiter bei eurer Suche. *'Schritt 10:'.. oder ihr geht euch einfach neues Dope besorgen. ..btw..dieser Mann hat dein Dope nicht geklaut.. aber ..die vielleicht. =Übersetzung auf Drogianisch= Anmerkung: Drogianisch ist die Sprache, die jeder Typ beherrscht, solange er high ist. Ihr kennt sicher die situation: Ihr hattet einen gemütlichen abend mit euern freunden, ihr habt n paar näschen gezogen un ein jonny nachm annern weggepafft... am nächsten morgen wacht ihr dann mitm heftigen kater auf un merkt: scheiße, mein dope is weg. Ja... diese anleitung hilft euch in 10 schritten, euer dope wieder zubekommen. schritt 1: Als erstes sollte man gucken, ob nich irgendwo noch die not packung is. schritt 2: wenn ihr sie nich findet, dann erst ma ganz ruhig bleiben, auch wenn ihr wisst,dass ihr in den nächsten 6 stunden völlig zusammenbrecht. schritt 3: ihr nehmtn küchenmesser un checkt erst ma alle eure freunde ab, vielleicht ham die ja euer dope geklaut. schritt 4: wenn dies nich so sein sollte, dann latscht zum nächstbesten gully un kotzt euch erst ma so richtg aus. schritt 5: danach lauft ihr in den wald un erstecht den ersten jäger. so habt ihr schoma eure waffe. schritt 6: ihr nehmt waffe samt ammu un brecht erst ma in die ganzen protzvillen von diesen reichen spasten ein. schritt 7: wenn auch die keen dope ham dann wirds schwer... aba des geht scho noch. ihr müsst einfach ein flugzeug kapern un nach pakistan zu den ganzen mohn-plantagen fliegen, passt aba auf die zeugen auf. schritt 8: ihr rennt also zu diesen geilen plantagen, in der hoffnung, da zeuch zu bekommen. die ganzen kleinbauern da macht ihr sowieso fertig... boom un weg. schritt 9: leider wart ihr zu dumm um dran zu denken, dass ihr , wenn ihr diesen trotteln allen n headder gebt, au die ganzen aufpasser da sin. die geben euch nämlich grad was zwischen die schulterblätter un ihr kackt ab. schritt 10: selber schuld wenn ihr zu dumm wart, zum dealer zu latschen. Kategorie:Totaler Schwachsinn Kategorie:Müll Kategorie:Wort Kategorie:Drogen